A Touch of Magic
by SilverFury01
Summary: <html><head></head>Another unsuspecting girl has fallen victim to the Host Club. Now she too has to pay back her debt to the Club. But she's not an ordinary girl, no she's far from it. Whats her secret and how many long can she actually keep it? (Read the Authors Note)</html>
1. Meeting the Hosts

**Hey guys this is a trail story.**

**I just want to know if people like where this is going so far. It probably won't be updated for a while because of my other fanfic I'm writing but I hope it gets a good response! Please let me know what you think!**

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

I sit in class, just watching the time pass as the old teacher up the front of the class babbles on, supposedly teaching the class the old English play writer William Shakespeare, but it looked like no one was paying attention. Some girls were texting on their phones and some guys were throwing paper around the room at each other. Well, all but two. Me and the person sitting on my left, Haruhi Fujioka

She, I mean he was jotting down what the teacher was saying. Now I know what you're thinking. You're not doing your work. Well I have a reason. It's because I already know this stuff. In my old school, we are way more advanced. In grade 10 at my old school we were doing things that are considered too be learnt in collage here. Things are incredibly different. I look down at my light blue tank top and my black shorts and smooth out the wrinkles. I slightly tap the heal of my black boots, that came halfway up my shins. I play with the one lock of hair that I left out of my black hat. It hid all of my brown hair under it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher walks past and inspects my English work. She runs her fingers over my answers, and makes a humming noise before saying good work. So I continue to stare out the window. The lush trees outside, looking healthy and strong that the birds make their homes in, it's a beautiful sight. It reminds me of home, a lot. But I don't know what it's like now. The thought scares me. I was once again pulled out of my musings when the teacher announced that we were starting our assessment.

"Class, your assessment this term will be to perform a few scenes from a William Shakespeare play. Now you will be in groups of two. So if you are sitting in Row 1 you will be paired with the person you're sitting next to in Row 2, and so on with Row 3 and 4."

I saw everyone in the class high-fives and a chorus of yesses I heard. I look to the person sitting next to me and see a smiling Haruhi. I flash one back before she says

"We will do well on this assignment won't we, Georgia?" I nod as an answer. Then the bell rings all the students start to pack their things .There is also something you should know about me.

"Oi, Haruhi! Sorry that you got stuck with the mute." I fell two heavy weights lean against my shoulders. The twins of the class Hikaoru and Kaoru were leaning on my shoulders. Did I mention that I don't like twins? Well I really don't. Past experiences have led me to be really nervous around any set.

"Yeah not being able to talk …" Hikaoru starts.

"…Makes things really hard to get a message across." Kaoru finishes.

I smirk and pinch their hands. "Ow" they say in unison and retract away from me.

"Well I think she gets the message across just fine." I'm not actually mute I just choose not to talk, hence the reason why they would think this.

"You know she probably just doesn't want to talk." Good job Haruhi. No wonder we compete for the top spot in the class.

"Whatever we're leaving, see you later Haruhi." The twins say in unison, they then walk out of the room in perfect sync. Haruhi and I are the last ones left in the classroom. We pack in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. We then walk out of the classroom. This was my time to speak up.

"Thanks, for defending me Haruhi. But how did you know what to say?" I ask tilting my head to the side to look at Haruhi better. She didn't answer straight away; instead she put her hand to her chin and hummed.

"Well, to tell you the truth there was a like a small voice in my head that told me so. Weird right?" Yeah, it was. You don't think she heard my thoughts? Only people like me can do that. Only people like me…

"Hey are you ok?" Haruhi pokes me in my shoulder. I look at her and give a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little lost that's all." Scratching the back of my neck nervously

"Well, maybe I can help you find you way?" We were both using metaphors, and we both knew what each other meant. That's why we both compete for the top spot in class. Well I let Haruhi win some of the tests, just so that she doesn't overload her study to be able to beat me.

"That's sweet of you Haruhi, but it's just. *sigh*. It's hard to explain." please don't go any further Haruhi.

"You could give it a try?" She says happily. Damn! I have to quickly think of a cover up. I thought she was smarter than this

"Err." Bingo! "Why do you cross dress?" I ask nervously, hoping that it was convincing enough. She seems to stop by my question.

"What are you talking about? Hehe?" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. I look at her blankly not even needing to say anything to give my answer.

"Ok, you're right. But how did you know? All of the other girls think that I'm a guy." She asks with curiosity.

"Haruhi, remember I don't talk to anyone in class, she I learn to observe things more." I said quickly glancing at her then turning back to the front.

But before I had another chance to strike up a conversation I felt a pair of hands lift me into the air and I was slung over someone's shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I shout but I can't get free. This guy had an iron grip on my legs and I couldn't get out. I saw Haruhi trying to round after me but she was really slow. Eventually I couldn't see Haruhi anymore because we rounded a corner and burst through a set of doors before I was rudely dropped on my ass. I look up at my kidnappers to find that was kidnapped but the worst two people in the world. Hikaoru and Kaoru. The carrot tops were smirking devilish at me causing me to shiver.

The room they threw me in was huge. But there wasn't much there except for some tables, chairs and couches.

Sitting on one of them was a boy with black hair and glasses and a blonde boy who had violet eyes stood up and said. "You two know that this is no way to treat a lady." I dust off my clothes, and smooth out the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, I'll just be going." I turned to leave but the twins beat me to it. They are standing in front of the door then start to head my way. So I back away. Did I mention I don't like twins? I have some bad experiences with some other twins, who had deep red hair and another with blond and if you mix them together you get that colour, so these two made me especially uneasy. I backed away closer to the middle of the room and ended up bumping into the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry princess, are you alright?" he took my hand and kissed it. I yanked it out of his and muttered under my breath

"What did you just call me?" now I back myself away from him too.

They were backing me into a wall. I had nowhere to run, except into the wall but then Haruhi burst through the doors.

"Hikaoru, Kaoru what the hell did you do that for?" She shouts at them but they didn't listen. So I ended up backing into something on the wall. It was sharp and hurt pretty badly. I look up to see that I had hit the corner of a glass mosaic picture. I rub my head but look up again to see that the painting was falling. A small scream escaped my lips but didn't run because I was frozen with fear, when I felt someone tackle me to the ground. Then I heard a smash.

Haruhi had saved me from the falling picture. She was lying on top of me in an awkward position. I stared into her brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asks as me.

"Yeah just bit of a sore head." I rub the back of my head whist Haruhi pulls my other hand to help me to my feet. I look over to the boy with the glasses bending down to pick up one of the pieces of shattered glass. He examines it and pushes up his glasses.

"Well, that was supposed to be one of our pieces to be sold at the end of the year. It was worth 5 million yen."

"I'm so sorry; I will have to pay you back." I bow in sorriness. I think that's what Japanese people do it. Japanese is one of the languages I speak, along with, Italian, German and English.

"But how can you pay us back. You can't even afford the uniform." The twins say looking me up and down with a discussed look on their face. This outfit was my favourite and obviously their implying that they don't like it. I give them a death glare, but then turned my focus to the blonde one.

"Then how do you suppose I repay you then?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my left foot. I knew this wouldn't be good but he is right I don't have that much money; I have just enough to keep my business open, and to have a nice life style. The blond, puts his finger up to his chin and hums. I'm pretty sure I can smell something burning.

"Well, as they say: When in Rome do as Romans do...I've got it!" he shouts, pointing his finger at me. "You will be the Host Clubs maid slash waitress!"

"Indeed, that way Haruhi will have more time for guests. It would raise our figures by 17.3 percent." the raven haired teen said whilst scribbling in a black notebook.

"Ok, now that that is settled, welcome to the Host Club! Over there that is Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of this club." The blond points to him the raven haired teen who was scribbling in his notebook. "Over there, we have Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori." He points to the far off corner of the room where there is a young looking blonde boy and another black haired teen sitting together at a table eating cake. "Then there is Hikaoru and Kaoru Hittachin, in first year along with Haruhi Fujioka." He points to the twins. I didn't need to be reminded. "And finally me, Tamaki Suoh the president of the host club." he finishes. Who put that idiot in charge? "And what is your name?" Tamaki asks

"Her name is Georgia Honoka in class 1A with Hikaoru, Kaoru and Haruhi. She is also in the Performing Arts Centre of Excellence, which includes Dance in Music. She plays 16 instruments which include the piccolo, flute, clarinet, oboe, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, tuba, the euphonium, French horn, piano, guitar, drums, violin, cello and viola. She and Haruhi compete for the top spot in class, and she is here on a music scholarship." he snaps hi book shut. "Oh, and has everyone to believe that she is mute, isn't the right Georgia?" He asks with a slightly evil smirk.

All I can do is stare blankly at him, blinking a few times before recomposing myself. "What the fudge? Dude you're a frigging stalker." I say putting my hands on my hips and shifting the weight to my left side. "I guess I have no way out of this then. Huh?"

Looks like I'm in for a rocky ride.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

**So? Any thoughts**

**As I said it won't be updated for a while but I want to know if there are people out ther willing to read this. **

**There will be a ****COMP ****in this story. I will post the details on my profile when the time is right.**

**Until next time!**

**Silva out!**


	2. One Stupid Bet

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is Chapter Two! If you were wondering about the COMP for this story, it's on my profile check it out. I will tell you there are two quotes in this chapter one would be harder the other but give it a go. **

**Silva Out!**

"Oi, Georgia! More tea over here!" The twins shout waving me over to their table. I put a smile that shows that I'm more than happy to be of service_. I'm not._ I walk over, with fancy china teapot full of peach tea along with some really delicious looking deserts. I walk over in my new aid outfit that Hikaoru and Kaoru designed it was the typical black and white maids outfit but it looked really fancy, but luckily they let me keep my black cap. The twins had continued with their brotherly love act, which makes me sick but I can't complain because they earn a lot of money from it.

I quietly pour more tea into the two ladies pots and then into Hikaoru and Kaoru's cups, and once I had finished, I placed the teapot back onto the tray, the handed out the deserts. I was about to move away but something grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I shut my eyes ready for impact, but I landed on something soft. I slowly open my eyes to find that

I had landed on Hikaoru's lap. He had both is arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thankyou for such delicious tea…" Hikaoru cooed in my right ear, sending a chill down my spine

"And the sweetest desserts, but you know what…?" Kaoru cooed in my other ear.

"We think we will take you instead." They finished together. The girls started screaming 'Kawaiii' and had hearts floating around them. They were even blushing. I'm not even blushing and it's happening to me. Plus I never blush.

"Sorry boys but I think those lovely ladies would make a better snack then me." I say, with a host smile, quickly scrambling away from the twins. They look shocked. Maybe it was because I resisted their act or made it better.

"You know what? I think she's right." They say together and look like they were lions on the prowl.

Eh, who knows? I take my tray of tea and sweets over to Honey. I know he will always want sweets no matter if he is full or not.

"Georgia?" I hear someone ask. Typing away on the couch I see Kyoya.

"Hmmm?" I respond, curious as to why the 'shadow king' as most of the hosts call him looks up from his computer and gives me the time of day.

"Actually, it can be discussed at a later date." He looks back down at his computer. I nod and continue over to Honey. When I get there he had fallen asleep on the guests lap. It's actually really cute. I just pour some more tea for Mori and the guest who are both just enjoying the silence. I leave a little piece of chocolate cake there for him. Mori nods at me and I continue on being a… argh….maid.

…

Finally it's over. I changed out of my uniform into a black and white shoulder cut shirt and another pair of black shorts and my black boots, and cleaned up the little plates that were left on the tables and took them away to the kitchen to wash them. Hey, there's no-one else to do it, plus I got nothing to do. The warm soapy water around my hands made me feel useful.

_"No mistress, let me do that. Such a job is not meant for someone of your class."_

I let out a sigh. But I finished the dishes and left them to dry. Outside the kitchen I saw Haruhi trying - and failing badly - to dance. Tamaki was sitting in a corner with a negative aura surrounding him. Did I miss something? Haruhi has absolutely no balance and it's pretty easy to see where this was going.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"Arrrh" crash

And one…

Timing was a bit off. Oh well. Haruhi had landed on top of some random, chick I think her name is Kanako or something. I giggle a little at poor Haruhi. She got her neck wrapped around by Kanako's arms.

_'Oh no, what do I do?'_

Huh? I could swear I just heard Haruhi I spin my head around in case someone was behind me but there was no-one, so I shake off the thought.

"Are you going?" I hear two annoying voices ask behind me.

"Going where?" Not bothering to turn around. I feel one wrap their arms around my waist and the around my shoulder. "Get off me." I ask somewhat politely. And of course they don't listen. So I elbow both of them in the chest and they fell to the ground hold in their chest. Eh, what can you do?

"To the dance of course, all Host Club members are required to g, in semi-formal dress of course." A raven haired teen, said from one of the closer couches not even bothering to look up from writing in his black book.

"Ah huh. Good thing I'm not a host then." I try to walk away but both of wrists were grabbed by two red heads.

"No, you have to go. I know, we can make Georgia's dress." the twins say in unison completely recovering from their blow earlier.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"Hmmm...How about... NO! I'm gonna make my own dress!" Whoops! Did I just say that out loud?

There was silence in the room, which I found golden until the twins burst into laughter. The nerve of them two.

"What's your problem?" I say, shifting my weight to one side and crossing my arms.

"You said… (Gasp)...that you would… (Gasp)…" Hikaoru starts gasping for breath with tears forming out of his eyes, banging hit fist in the air

"Make... (Gasp)...your own dress." Kaoru finishes in the exact same position.

"How about we put a wager on it, a bet if you must." An evil grin forms on my face, specifically pointed at the twins who also had the same idea.

"We're listening." They say. Now this is going to be fun. What to do, what to do. Bingo! Cue evil laughter. Mwahahahahahaha!

"Hahaha! How about your hold a Hittachin fashion competition. I'm sure most girls would be in. Give them masks to hide their face or have them bring one, and you two will judge and pick the best dress. If you pick me, I win."

"And if we win..." the evil glint in their eyes, they look towards each other. "We get to give you something to wear on Monday at school."

Well, from what I know about the twins: If you make a dare or deal with them, it's like making a deal with the devil. If you lose or can't pay up, you're going straight to hell. If I lose this, I'm going to be put through hell.

"And if I win. You two have to wear a sexy bunny costume to school." my own evil glint appearing. This is going to be fun.

Hikaoru and Kaoru look towards each other with a worried look, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of pure determinations.

"Deal" they say in unison.

Bring it on!

…

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, but my main thoughts were on the bet. If I lost who knows what would happen. They didn't actually say what they were going to make me wear, which by the way makes it way worse and my mind is screaming at me to back out, because the twins are probably going to make me wear bunch of strings. But that's not me. I never back out of a challenge.

The walk home was quiet, and peaceful. The neighbourhood was nice and clam, with kids running without a worry playing with their animals. It was really nice.

"Georgia, come quick!" one of the young girls who lives down the road shouted. She had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, wearing her 'I LOVE FREE' red and blue shirt with a dark blue pair of denim shorts. The eight year olds brown eyes were full of worry.

"What is it Mia?" I ask.

"It's Mel, she's in the abandoned house and she's trapped by that mean stray cat that's been hanging around." Oh no, that's not good.

Mel is Mia's sister except Mel has longer hair, which reaches down to her mid back and is a year older. Mel is horrified of cats, and the abandoned house is just a few pieces of burnt wood barely being held together by rusted nails. It's way too dangerous for an eleven year old to be hanging about there anyway. Mia and I start running towards the abandoned house as soon as we heard a high pitched scream of a little girl. I stream ahead of Mia and get to the gate of the house.

It's a two story house with gates that run into the side of the house blocking entrance into the back yard creating small alley ways down either side. All the plant life had died around the front yard year, and the grass has gone brown, it's a very unwelcoming place.

"Mel! Mel where are you?" I shout looking over the fence into the right side alley ways, but I couldn't see her. Damn! She could be anywhere

"Georgia, help me!" I hear Mel shout in a shaky voice. It sounds like it's coming from the left side of the house. I quickly run over there and through the tiny cracks in-between each fence post. And there I see her. Mel was backed up against the fence with a horrifying looking cat, hissing and scratching the air in front of her.

"Help!" she half whispers. How am I going to get to her? I then see an old box or something that resembles a box, conveniently placed close to the fence. I move to pick it up but it won't budge. Looks like its staying there. I think I'm gonna have to flip over the fence. I move backwards slightly to get a run up, then I sprint. As fast as I can then step on the box and jump. I do a handstand on the fence then fall down from it and land ungraciously on my butt.

"Ow!" I say standing up rubbing my behind. It turns out that I had landed in between the cat and Mel. She instantly clung to the back of my legs holding them for dear life.

"Hey, it's ok." I say hugging Mel in a weird way. Then I focus on the cat in front of us. She was clawing the air at us, but that wasn't what had I worried. It was what the cat was saying.

"Mel, can you hear what she's saying?" I ask calmly. She didn't look up but instead rubbed her face into my leg as her answer. I let off a sigh and start to do y little trick. Instantly a light blue aura surrounds us.

"Look up." I say bending down to her level. "It's ok. *do you trust me?*" I say. She whispers a small yes and slowly looks out towards the cat. Her face lights up when she sees the colour surrounding her skin. She turns her hands over looking at the palms.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" She exclaims. Then then looks back at the cat and gasps at what she hears.

'You stupid human! Why aren't you listening to me! Please help my babies!" The cat shouts as she claws the air again.

"Georgie, that cat is talking to us." She says in pure amazement.

I give her a little nudge forward before saying "*maybe you should talk back.*"

She slowly paces forward looking back occasionally to check whether it was ok with me. She stops just in front the cat and kneels down. Her long ebony hair flowed down past her black singlet with the lion king symbol on it when she did. She took in a deep breath, before exhaling and starting to face her fears. "Hey there...Errh…what's your name?" Mel says. The cat stopped complaining and tilted its head in confusion.

'You can hear me?' She asks as her fur turns fluffy again and she sits down.

"Yeah...I guess I can." Mel replies as she looks back at me. I just shrug my shoulders as in saying I've got no idea what you're talking about. "What's your name?" Mel asks the cat.

'My name is Tinker. Well that's what my previous owners called me, but they kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant with kittens, my kittens!" She exclaims the last part, before running behind the old house. Mel got up and followed Tinker around the corner.

"Mel!" I shout as I follow them around the corner. The house looked even worse than it did at the front. There were twisted, thorny vines covering almost everything in sight. There were burnt bits of wood scattered throughout the place.

"Gi, come here quick!" I hear Mel shout from inside the house. I slowly walk inside trying to avoid touching fallen beams and bits of burnt furniture in case the make the whole thing collapse. And that's where I see Mel and Tinker. They were both sitting by a pile of fallen debris.

"Georgie, her kittens are trapped by this pile of stuff." She points out. "We got to get them out."

Oh my. This isn't good. What happens if I move one of the bits of debris and the building collapses? I guess that I could keep them safe but then we'll get in trouble for being in the yard because it's private property. I let off a sigh and give in without a fight.

"Ok." I say and bend down to where the debris is. I pick off the first piece, the one that looked like it could easily be moved. It came away easily and I placed it behind me.

"That one." Mel says pointing to another piece.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's like pick up sticks." She says like it's obvious. So I do as she says, however I couldn't completely move it out of the way but I did get an opening.

"It won't budge any further, I do you think you can fit now Tinker?"

'I think I can.' she says before walking in. I didn't take too long before we saw the first kitten emerge. Then there was another, until six small kittens wondered through the small gap followed by Tinker.

"Aww they're so cute, I want to take them home!" Mel then looks at me with a smirk.

This could only mean one thing

...

"Thank you so much Georgie" Mia and Mel shout as I walk away from their house. I helped her carry the kittens over to their house before leaving them to talk their parents into keeping Tinker and her kitten. I live further down the street from Mel and Mia, and my house is slightly smaller but the garden is a hell of a lot bigger. The street is probably about two hundred metres long having something like twenty houses on it, each with their own uniqueness. Some had beautiful gardens and some had funny little mailboxes.

I was one who had a beautiful garden in the front and in the back. My house backed onto a forest so I had plenty of room for my plants. That's where I get my income from, I'm a florist. My business's name is 'Gaia Nature'. I sell so many types of flowers so that I can cater to every ones needs, whether it is a wedding, funeral or just something for your honey I have it all. I see the sign that's attached to my white fence as I enter through the gate. I follow the stone path to the front door and unlock it using my key. I hear that familiar click that means it's been unlocked and go inside, taking off my shoes at the front door.

"Winter, I'm home." I shout into the house in hopes of getting my friend to come out of hiding.

"In here!" I hear her voice illuminating from my room. I head down the hall and into my room.

It isn't very decorated, just a few things here and there like a photo frame, tiara, some emeralds, a desk, a chair, a bed, a walk in cupboard and some little plants. I throw my bag down to the ground and flop on my bed. That was a very big mistake because got a horrible pain in my butt.

"Ouch, that hurt." I say rolling over onto my stomach so that the pain would stop.

"What did you do this time?" She asks perched on my desk chair. I sigh

"I tried to flip over a fence but failed."

"Why would you do that?" She says in a tone that says I'm stupid

"Well…" I take in a big breath. "Mel went into the abandoned house and got scared to death by a cat but when she heard what she was actually saying she wasn't scared anymore and she took the cat home and the cats kittens."

Winter shook her head in disappointment.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your powers." She says moving over to the window.

"So that means she won't say anything again?" Mel asks looking up at me with her big brown eyes

"Sorry Mel, but no. And you can't tell anyone either" I say sadly

"She won't say anything. Trust me" I say sitting up in a position that was comfortable.

"If you say so." she says fluttering over her tray of seeds. Did I forget to mention that she's a bird? Whoops, my bad. Anyway this is Winter, the tailor bird. Her feathers are a beautiful green and white feathers and a black beak. "Oh, and there was a call from Miss Yoshiro. She wants an appointment tomorrow, around twelve?" She said, putting another seed in her mouth.

"Okay, thanks Winter. Oh and do you think you could help me make a really gorgeous dress for the ball on Saturday night? Please?" I ask with look that was ready for impact

"So you think that because I'm a tailor bird I am able to make a gorgeous dress in two days!" She says fluttering close to my face.

"Umm maybe?" I say. She sits on my shoulder and sighs.

"Ok fine, but what about your magic?" She says

"Well, it's kinda cheating." I say to her. She looks at confused

"Cheating? You made another bet didn't you?" I look at her slyly.

"I may or may not have made another one."

She sighs. "Fine, I'll help. On one condition, you have to make me a worm smoothie." Ewww! I hate making her smoothies! Blended worms, sunflower seeds and corn, if the sight doesn't make you barf, the smell will. It's really gross!

"Ok deal." I said and we got to work that afternoon.

**Sooooooo? What did you think? How you go with the challenge add what do you think her powers are? Let me know that you think!**

**Until Next time**

**Silva Out!**


End file.
